


Kiss Him Good Morning

by denytheworld



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, It was supposed to be fluff but then I angsted, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denytheworld/pseuds/denytheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't possibly kiss him. [Dwalin/Nori]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Him Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was: Imagine person A of your OTP waking up person B with kisses early in the morning.
> 
> But then it just wouldn't work and I made myself sad with my new OTP.

 

He wasn't going to kiss him.

No matter how tempting a view he was right now, his little thief lost in his dreams. He looked so peaceful here, skin warm and hair loose over pillows that were definitely not Dwalin's. When had Nori replaced his threadbare pillows for these? No matter, the fact that the smaller dwarf hadn't woken up the moment Dwalin had roused was a pleasing discovery, a good start to his otherwise dull day. Reaching out slowly, careful not to disturb the blankets wrapped around them both, Dwalin brushed the back of his hand against one bearded cheek, barely touching.

He couldn't _possibly_ kiss him.

This dwarf might try to knife him for it. Nori was a paranoid _criminal_ , raised by a series of cutthroats, thieves and cheats. He doesn't like being touched and he doesn't like being questioned. He _definitely_ doesn't appreciate being watched but Dwalin figures he could for the time being. Nori doesn't sleep and he doesn't sleep well unless he's well and truly alone. The fact that he was _here_ , in Dwalin's bed and fast asleep warmed him.

It should be enough, but it's not. How long have they been together like this?

Oh Mahal's forges, he wants to kiss him.

_He trusts you,_ the words were whispered. _Kiss him._ It was more than a suggestion but not any more concrete than that. The words trail across the plane of Nori's bare chest - wanders slowly over the puckered scars and bumps, sails over the tattoos. These markings mean nothing to Dwalin despite how familiar he is with them now. Their owner had never divulged their secrets and the burlier dwarf never could gather the nerve to ask.

What a joke this would be - Dwalin, son of Fundin, was a coward. He lacked the nerve, the unwavering surety of a true dwarf. Even now, his rough, clumsy fingers twitch as they trail along that strong chin - waiting for the sleeping dwarf to wake and pull back. Nori would _never_ let him.

_Then he doesn't trust you **enough.**_

He winces at the uncharitable thought. But it was true enough. Nori was skittish as a colt and twice as ready to make a break for it. One wrong move and he was gone, leaving nothing behind and won't return until he was well and ready. Perhaps, not at all. It wouldn't be the first time Nori had disappeared on him though Dwalin wonders when Nori would run and _not_ come back.

He wasn't stupid.

But he would give _anything_ to kiss him.

Dwalin pulls away, regretful and forlorn, and gets dressed.

Quietly, Nori opens his eyes and _watches_. 


End file.
